Captive
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Will wakes up chained to a bed.


Captive

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Sky High or any of its characters. This takes place when Will's about twenty and Warren's about twenty-two. 

The first thing Will notices when he wakes up is that that the chains on his wrists won't break. Okay, not good. Not many people have the money, nor the resources, to develop chains that'll hold him. He glances around. From what he can see (which isn't much), he's in a room made of brick. There's a big-screen TV on the wall opposite him and a couch, which looks like it was made of black leather, in front of it. The sheets he's lying on, for that matter, are also made of black leather. Who the hell has leather sheets? Where does one even get them?

"Hello!" He calls. He's not sure he wants to meet whoever has him, but he figures it's better than just waiting.

"You don't need to yell." A voice says from behind him.

It sounds familiar, but Will can't place it. "Who are you and where am I?"

"You really don't remember me?" The owner of the voice walks around him, to the foot of the bed.

Will gasps as his captor's face comes into view. "Warren?"

He hasn't seen his high school boyfriend in years. It's not for lack of trying. One day they'd been anxious because Warren's dad had escaped and they weren't sure whether or not he'd come after Warren and, the next day, Warren hadn't shown up for school. They'd looked. Every superhero in the country had spent a month looking. The Commander had even had a press conference aired on 40 different channels, in which he dared Barron Battle to a fight, with Warren as the prize. No one had had any luck. The case is still open. Technically. But Will knows that he's the only one still chasing down leads.

"Long time no see."

"I…I…you're alive!" Will laughs in relief. He's been telling this fact to himself and everybody else, but Will hasn't realized just out much he's given up hope until now.

"Very observant." The pyrokinethic grins.

Will frowns. "What happened to you? You disappeared…we…everyone thought-"

"That I was dead?" Warren's voice is harsh and the laugh that follows is bitter. Will drinks them in anyway. He wasn't sure he'd ever get to hear them again. "No. Not that lucky." He kneels down on the bed and crawls up so that he's laying with his head next to Will's and, if it wasn't for the chains and the fact that Will hasn't seen Warren in years, it would be just like when they were in high school. "My father happened to me. He kidnapped me on my way to school. Wanted me to join him."

Will looks back, gazing into Warren's eyes. He's missed this oh, so much. "Your father…is he the one…" He rattles the chains holding him.

Warren gives a mirthless chuckle and shakes his head. "No. He wanted it to be some big showdown. Him versus the Commander, me versus you, but it didn't turn out the way he planned. I killed him yesterday." Warren says it as calmly as if he's telling Will what they had had for homework the day before he was kidnapped

"Oh." Will blinks. "Well, I'm sure he deserved it." Then, worried that that's not the right thing to say. "I mean, not that he wasn't your father and not that he didn't have his good qualities! Probably! I mean, I don't really know, I'm just-"

Warren shakes his head. "Just as tongue-tied as ever, Stronghold." And he leans in, capturing Will's lips in his own.

The kiss is smooth, unnaturally warm, and carries with it a spicy taste that Will's never tasted anywhere but Warren's mouth. Will wants so much to just give into it, but… "So, why did you kidnap me?"

Warren narrows his eyes, as if confused. "Because I missed you!"

"You could have just dropped by for a visit."

Warren bites his lip and lets his gaze drop. "You wouldn't like that."

"What do you mean? Of course I would!"

"I've done things, Will." Warren still avoids his gaze. "Killing my father's not even the worst."

Will's been prepared for this. He realized, a long time ago that, if he ever found Warren, that years of being under his father's thumb wouldn't exactly be good for his lover's moral code. "It wasn't your fault."

Warren's eyes flash with flames momentarily and Will draws back. "I _enjoyed_ it sometimes!"

"Okay. Well, we can work on that. But you need to come back with me." Will says insistently.

Warren looks up at him. "Not everyone would be as accepting as you."

"We'd work on them together."

Warren bites his lip. "You don't understand. Things wouldn't be the same."

"I know. But we'd work through it, I promise."

"I don't know…"

"I'll make a deal with you. Promise you come with me and I'll let you do me."

Warren raises an eyebrow. "You saying you wouldn't if I didn't let you go?"

"No, I'm saying I'll let you fuck me like this. Chained up." Bondage was something they'd talked about but had never done. Will had always been too scared and Warren had respected that. But, if it means having Warren back, Will figures that he can try.

Warren frowns, uncertainly. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Will hopes this'll be enough to sway the flame thrower.

"You do realize that going back's going to be just as much trouble for you as it is for me? The son of the Commander and Jetstream siding with the son of Barron Battle? It's gonna raise a few eyebrows."

"I know. But I love you, Warren. I don't care what people say."

Warren pulls back, blinking. "You love me?"

"Yeah. I do." Will's never said so before, but it's true.

Warren swallows. "I guess we could give it a try."

He moves to straddle Will's calves, looking uncertain. Will gives him a nod and the pyrokinethic slowly unbuttons Will's jeans. When he peels them and Will's boxers off, he spends a good minute just sliding his hands over Will's thighs, as if in amazement. Will doesn't mind. He hadn't really believed that they'd ever get to do this. Eventually, though, Warren's done with the foreplay and stands up. He undresses slowly, his eyes never leaving Will's body. Warren's eyes roll over every part, even the still-clothed areas, as if he's afraid this is just a dream and he only has so much time to memorize Will before he wakes up.

When everything's off, Warren crawls back up to capture Will's lips in a starving kiss. A hand slides up under Will's shirt, groping at Will's muscles. At the same time, a hand comes down between Will's legs to grasp his already hard cock. Warren gives an approving grunt and continues sliding down, sliding two fingers inside Will's opening. It burns; it's been a while and there's no lubrication. But Warren waits for Will to adjust, distracting him with his other hand. When Will's ready, Warren adds a third finger, this time opening them up and stretching Will. Then, he pulls away from Will's mouth and positions himself.

"You sure about this, Stronghold?"

"Yeah." Will whispers. He's been wanting Warren for years.

The act itself is done quickly. Will wonders how long Warren was hard for him. Stamina's never been the pyro's problem. But Will figures he'll leave that question for later. After they've both come, Warren kisses his way up from Will's abdomen to his lips.

"That was awesome." Warren says into Will's mouth.

"Ditto." Will laughs. "So, you gonna unchain me?"

Warren smirks. "I don't know. I think I like you like this."

"We've got to be at my parent's for dinner by eight." Will reminds him. "That means-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Warren frowns, but it's half-heartedly. "Way to ruin the scene."

"I'm just trying to be realistic!" Will protests.

"Mmhmm." Warren lowers his head so that he can suck on Will's neck.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you, how come, every time we role-play, you're always the villain?"

Warren looks up at him, as if in disbelief. "Seriously? Out of the two of us, who was voted the most likely to become a villain?"

"Yeah," Will admits, "but they didn't know what they were talking about." Warren doesn't reply. "I mean, you haven't followed in your father's footsteps yet, I highly doubt you're going to anytime soon."

"Not as long as I have you." Warren smiles into Will's skin.

"Well, that's good." Will replies. "Because I'll always be yours."


End file.
